Recent developments in ice skate technology have included changes to skate constructions, such as the development of moulded blade supports (such as the Tuuk™ blade support construction for hockey skates. In addition, the demands on athletes in various sports involving ice skates, such as hockey, figure skating and speed skating has precipitated a need for more rigorous training, such as training with exercise weights to strengthen leg, ankle and foot muscles and improve skating technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,328 (Gemmel et al.) discloses an exercise weight for an ice skate. This weight attaches to an old-style hockey skate by clamping onto the blade holder via a semi-cylindrical bore. The weight is constructed from two portions which are held together by a wing nut and a bolt. The weight is relatively small, thus localizing the weight in a central portion of the skate. This type of weight construction would not be suitable for attachment to modern blade supports.
Canadian Patent No. 982,623 also discloses an exercise weight for an ice skate. This comprises a block and a spring-mounted leg which projects from the block. This weight fits tightly between the two spaced posts of the blade holder of an old-style hockey skate. Again, this weight localizes the weight in a central portion of the skate and would not be suitable for attachment to modern blade supports.
Thus, there exists a need for an exercise weight adapted for an ice skate that does not localize the additional weight in a particular portion of the skate. Further, there exists a need for an exercise weight adapted for an ice skate which is suitable for modern blade support constructions.